Hollywoods
Hollywoods is the fith fanmade case in PetersCorporal's second city (Blue Coasts) as well as the fifth one in the Evergreen Tops district. Characters introduced: *Reuben Thacks (Barbara's ancestor) *Pierre MacMillon (Nora's husband) Case Background Everett Sanderson had appeared to tell the team that the house of the teenage MAFIA member they'd learnt about was now destroyed after a fire (most probably an arson). They hadn't managed to discover who lived there but would try to find the arsonist. Days later, Carmela Johnson reported having found a dead girl in the forest, where she was shooting her new movie "Living in a Forest". The victim, called Mandi Joyway, turned out to be the MAFIA teenage member whose house had been destroyed in an arson. Carmela made sure Nora MacMillon was "actually" in MAFIA and then said she would move the film stage somewhere else in the forest and got rid of any trouble Mandi's murder may have caused to her movie. Moreover, Carmela said the movie was being filmed there because there was something in the forest she needed to take care of. Later, since Carmela had actually bought the team's acting, she mistook them for actual MAFIA fellows and ordered Nora to take Mandi's place in her mission. However, she wouldn't tell Nora what the mission was since she had to get the instructions from her supervisor who didn't exist because she wasn't part of MAFIA. Fearing that they might do something to her if they found out she knew about the organization and was pretending to be one of them, she had to find out what her mission was and take part in it. She mentioned the old case that ruined her life and said that that day she was "the one who should have died", hinting that the case was about someone's death. The killer turned out to be Frank, the pimp employing Mandi as a prostitute. He had also been the one who caused an arson at the victim's house after she told him she'd move to the forest and stop working for him. To get revenge from the arson, Mandi had threatened to send him to a heterosexual conversion camp and knowing how terrible they treated people in those camps, Frank saw no other exit besides killing her. He was sentenced to life imprisonment with a minimum of 25 years and a chance for parole in 20 years. The following night, Nora decided to stick her neck out and ask Carmela what Mandi's mission was so that she could replace her. On top of that, Everett Sanderson told her she'd be fired after they returned to the HQ for disrespecting him. Before she left, George Nearnight had a brief and secret conversation with her. Carmela agreed to tell her that Mandi was part of the squad that had escaped from the wetlands and that their mission was to look after MAFIA's "belongings". Nora finally left hiding some secret device with her and told the player that she'd be ok. Everett, on the other hand, went with the player to Mandi's burnt hut and they found her laptop. They saw a full version of her adult video with John Liter (who had been one of the suspects) and saw that she had been looking for something in his cabin. John told them she had asked him for info about the cabin's previous owner and explained that his grandfather had bought the cabin from another man when he was young. He gave them the papers and they saw that John's grandfather had bought the cabin from Reuben Thacks, the man they'd seen on the 100-years-old portrait that was important for MAFIA. They presumed that Reuben was the ancestor whose death Barbara Thacks wanted to investigate but they read in some files that Reuben had been executed and not poisoned, so they wondered what cyanide had to do with him. Hans Rougel looked for more info on Reuben and discovered that he had been executed by hanging on the 27th of November in 1918, the date Barbara had mentioned many times, meaning that Reuben was in fact the ancestor whose death Barbara was investigating. However, he was autopsied three days after his execution (with no apparent reason) and the autopsy results showed that he'd actually been poisoned by cyanide. The team did not understand what was the truth behind Reuben's death, so they decided to ask for Peggy Jasmine's help since she had more access to that information than Hans. Everett returned to the HQ to fire Nora but George told her that she hadn't returned while listening to a horse race with his earbuds. Days later, nobody had news about Nora and they had to rule her as missing. Nora's husband, Pierre MacMillon, went to the HQ and asked them to take care of their daughter during the day when he had to work since he had nobody to look after the child. Stats Victim: *'Mandi Joyway '(Buried in concrete in the middle of the forest.) Murder Weapon: *'Concrete mixer' Killer: *'Frank ' Suspects Carmela Johnson (Columbia-Joy Studios CEO) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Vicky Weland (Victim's best friend) Suspect's profile: The suspect is left-handed - The suspect uses eyebrow gel - The suspect uses aloe vera Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a tattoo Frank (Pimp and victim's boss) Suspect's profile: The suspect is left-handed - The suspect uses eyebrow gel - The suspect uses aloe vera Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a tattoo John Liter (Adult videos performer) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses eyebrow gel - The suspect uses aloe vera Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a tattoo Edgar Sky (Construction worker) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance:- Quasi-suspects Peggy Jasmine (Judge) Suspect's profile: The suspect is left-handed Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer is left-handed *The killer uses eyebrow gel *The killer uses aloe vera *The killer has a tattoo *The killer is a man Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Dying in a forest *Investigate Evergreen Forest (Clues: Victim's body, Concrete mixer) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Concrete mixer (Result: Black gel) *Analyze Black gel (5:00:00) *Examine Victim's face (Result: Mandi Joyway's face) *Investigate Burnt hut (Clues: Pile of debris, Metal box) *Examine Pile of debris (Result: Burnt cellphone) *Analyze Burnt cellphone (8:00:00) *Interrogate Frank about the victim *Examine Metal box (Result: Unlocked box) *Tell Vicky Weland about the murder *Get Carmela Johnson's testimony *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Babe in the woods *Inform John Liter about the investigation *Investigate California bungalow (Clues: Brown bags, Faded receipt) *Examine Brown bags (Result: Green slime) *Analyze Green slime (9:00:00) *Investigate Movie stage construction (Clues: Bags of concrete, Torn leaflet, Metal spatula) *Examine Bags of concrete (Result: Tattooed skin care cream) *Examine Torn leaflet (Result: "A Trip to Masculinity" leaflet) *Analyze Camp leaflet (8:00:00) *Talk to Frank about his leaflet *Examine Metal spatula (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Edgar Sky's fingerprints) *Quiz Edgar Sky over the murder *Examine Faded receipt (Result: Columbia-Joy Studios receipt) *Ask Carmela Johnson about the rent she paid *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' MAFIA mission *See if Vicky Weland knew about the victim's mission *Investigate Destroyed room (Clues: Black pieces, Leather whip) *Examine Black pieces (Result: VHS tape) *Analyze VHS tape (5:00:00) *Investigate Bungalow doorstep (Clues: Padlock) *Examine Padlock (Result: Open door) *Arrest John Liter *Analyze John's testimony (7:00:00) *Examine Leather whip (Result: Sand) *Examine Sand (Result: Construction sand) *Analyze Sand (9:00:00) *Ask Edgar Sky about his relation with the victim *Examine Mandi's handbag (Result: Tube of cream) *Examine Tube of cream (Result: Skin cells) *Analyze Skin cells (12:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Mobsters and hackers 5 (No stars) 'Mobsters and hackers:' From officer to undercover *Risk asking Carmela Johnson about Nora's mission (Reward: Working helmet) *Investigate Movie stage construction (Clues: Brown envelope) *Examine Faded map (Result: Evergreen Forest map) *Investigate Burnt hut (Clues: Heap of garbage) *Examine Heap of garbage (Result: Smashed laptop) *Analyze Smashed laptop (9:00:00) *Talk to Peggy Jasmine about the conversion camps petition (Reward: Burger) *Call John Liter *Investigate California bungalow (Clues: Bag) *Examine Torn document (Result: Old contract) *Examine Man's face (Result: Reuben Thacks' face) *Analyze Reuben's data (6:00:00) *Ask Peggy Jasmine for help (Reward: 70 XP) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *This case's name was originally going to be "A Floor Above" since the victim was supposed to die from suffocation after being buried under a construction site. However, the murder method was more or less changed and the case name was changed to "Hollywoods". *The heterosexual conversion camp "A Trip to Masculinity" is based in the real heterosexual conversion camp called "Journey Into Manhood". Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Blue Coasts cases